federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - March, 2389
This page chronicles posts #19141-19260 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2389. *CP - February, 2389 *CP - April, 2389 Earth Plots First Week With Tahmoh about to be released, MARIAME LOMAX is visited by a social worker who inquires about where she will be living and some of the things Almin has decided to do – including being on Bajor and seeing Delaney. NOAH ALMIN is upset he has to leave but MATILDA HENNY-WREN explains to him that her father may be moving back to Deep Space Nine to be the Chief of Science. Second Week Gathering the family together, JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA MUNROE tell KEIKO MUNROE, SHAWN MUNROE and QUESTA DAMAR that they are expecting to have a baby girl in October. Fourth Week Thinking on his choices for the future, KITAAN DHOW talks to N’LANI DHAJA and they make the decision to leave early for Bajor so he can get situated and learn more about his new positions. Cardassia Plots Second Week Getting a message from LALI MUNRO, MERIK EVEK responds to it over his Facepadd before she inquires about hanging out and going to the movies together. He is hesitant but offers to ask her mother for permission. Third Week Hoping to make the right decision, MERIK EVEK talks to QUESTA DAMAR about taking Lali and Miniya to the movies. She questions him, but later agrees if he brings Torel/Mayana as well. Merik then talks to MINIYA MUNROE about going but his temper gets the best of him when he accidentally makes her cry. Fourth Week Now in the past, fCORAT DAMAR seeks out QUESTA DAMAR and talks to her about coming into the future with him. She is shocked by everything that has happened and agrees to help her co-wife Gweni. A look into the Venik home we see KOHSII VENIK finally reaching out to OZARA VENIK about being closer as co-wives now they have gone through the journey of pregnancy. Bajor Plots First Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE finally agrees to speak more frankly about what happened to him in the mUniverse, RELAR SORAN is able to work him through it and they get to the root of the issue. Waking up in Asgard, we see YINTAR IOAN and VARIS IKYRA in bed together talking about her impending birth before they make love. BENJAMIN seeks out KARYN DAX-WOLFE and tells her some of the things discussed in the therapy session. He explains how he never wants her to come save him from anything until she is trained and able. KESS PORGOIT sees MARCUS WOLFE at the school when he is waiting for Benjamin so she goes over to say hello. She talks about her uncle and some of his friend behaviour with Anna before leaving. Second Week Inviting DENORIAN THAY out for drinks, MARCUS WOLFE talks to him about Anna, as well as invites Thay out to come to Lauren’s play “Aldoor” which she is doing on March break. MARCUS takes some time to spend with LUKE WOLFE, taking him to the science museum. When they are there, the boy shows to be a mathematical prodigy and makes Marcus wonder if he should be tested. MARCUS talks to KATAL WOLFE about it as they are getting ready for Lauren’s play and decided to have a psychologist talk to him. Just before the play KESS PORGOIT and ANNA-ALEENA THAY talk to WOLFE-KORAN JATAR about everything, including Benjamin and his crush on Kess. When the show is over, LAUREN WOLFE is talking about the future while MARCUS is surprised when a man by the name of Winston Meador stops to inquire about Lauren modelling. MARCUS informs KATAL about Winston and she is shocked, telling Marcus about what he did to Lauren in the universe N’lani came from. Third Week Finding out some information about a summer course with ancient monks, KESS PORGOIT takes it to KARYN DAX-WOLFE and lets her friend know it is something she could use to be better at martial arts. KARYN and KATAL WOLFE talk about the decision before making plans to go shopping at the mall with Kess. DENORIAN THAY puts in a communication to Earth and asks ANDRUS ELBRUNNE to come to the planet as a psychical education teacher and first officer of Deep Space Nine. KARYN and KESS go with KATAL to the mall for a movie and icecream, talking about how Katal/Marcus got together and dating boys as a teenager. DENORIAN also puts in a communication to KITAAN DHOW and inquires if he would like to be a Federation history teacher – something the man offers to consider. Fourth Week With an update about Soraya, ILIAS AL-KHALID and CARILL SAVOI talk about her progess, as well as Ilias’ own issues and question regarding the huge task he has taken on. KESS PORGOIT puts her efforts to work when she asks T’REL to go on a date with her, convincing the Vulcan to see the logic in it. T’REL goes to the Wolfe house where N’LANI WOLFE lets him and then BENJAMIN WOLFE kicks him out once he realizes the Vulcan is dating the girl he likes. BENJAMIN comes downstairs and starts to harass MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE and takes FARHI WOLFE outside to teach him swear words. MARCUS WOLFE has a frank conversation with BENJAMIN about his behaviour, explaining to this son that he knows better. KARYN DAX-WOLFE puts in some effort to ask out the boy she likes and once she is able to get her point across, TANIF agrees – albeit nervously. #03 March, 2389 #03 March, 2389 #03 March, 2389